Human
by gilbertcupcake
Summary: Delena!Humain, Autres!Surnaturelles. Post 6x22. Dans ce monde là, Damon et Elena n'ont pas eu à attendre 60 ans. Kai n'est jamais sorti du monde parallèle et le mariage de Jo et Alaric a bien eu lieu. Au lendemain, Damon a pris le remède. Il est donc désormais humain. Retrouvez-lees dans leur nouvelle vie, loin de Mystic Fallls et loin des êtres surnaturels.
1. Chapitre 1 - Le départ

Chapitre 1.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Dans cette histoire, ne vous attendez pas à des drames, ce sera seulement ou presque des moments mignons entre Damon et Elena, des moments de jeune couple et de famille. Jo et Alaric auront une grande place dans cette histoire. Il y aura l'apparition de Stefan et Caroline à un moment de l'histoire mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 - Nouvelle vie.**_

 _21 mai 2015 - Mystic Falls; 7H30._

 _Chez journal,_

 _Nous voici un mois après le mariage de Jo et Alaric. Tout depuis ce moment s'est absolument bien passé. Damon m'a annoncé qu'il voulait prendre le remède avec moi. Je suis tellement contente de cette décision, nous allons enfin pouvoir avoir une vie humain normale et ensemble. Je vais pouvoir passé ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. On pourra vieillir tout le deux. Jo et Alaric ont aussi décidé de venir avec nous. Nous allons tous les quatre habités à TriBeCa. Damon et moi, dans le loft qu'il nous a offert, prés de notre bar et de mon prochain job. Eux, seront pas très loin de nous et nous pourrons être dans la vie de leur jumeaux. Je suis tellement contente de devenir tante._

 _Le lendemain du mariage, nous avons permis à Lily de retrouver sa "famille", elle a promit de les gérer et de ne pas faire de vagues. Alors, Stefan et Caroline vont ne faire que les surveiller de loin et elle pourra vivre tranquille. Ce même jour où l'on a libérer les membres de la famille de Lily, nous avons enfermé Kai pour de bons, il n'y a plus d'ascendant existant dans aucun des deux mondes. Il est piégé pour toujours. nous avons prit après cela une semaine de repos de tout ce qu'il y a un rapport surnaturelle afin de passer du temps avec Caroline, Bonnie et Stefan. Mais il fallait bien retourner à la réalité et que Damon prenne le remède afin de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir. Alors, nous avons fait cela pendant que nous faisions l'amour, nous voulions le faire de la manière la plus romantique qu'il soit. Quand on a annoncé notre départ, Stefan l'a bien prit mais cela se voyait sur son visage qu'il était triste de perdre son frère. Nous voilà donc le jour de notre départ. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie et j'en suis tellement heureuse._

* * *

Elena ferme son journal après y avoir écrit comme chaque jour. C'est peut-être un nouvelle vie qui commence ce rituel sera quelque chose qu'elle gardera. A coté d'elle se trouvait Damon, endormi. Elle adorait le voir si paisible, il avait l'air tellement innocent. Elle avait tellement hâte de partir de Mystic Falls et d'oublier tout les drames en rapport avec les vampires ou le surnaturelle quelle qui soit. Elle avait toujours rêvée d'une vie normale dans une maison ou un loft, avec un mari,un job et des enfants et son rêve pouvait enfin devenir réalité. Aujourd'hui, la vraie vie commence. Elle continuait de regarder Damon entrain de dormir quand il ouvra un oeil:

"- Bonjour, beauté, Il lui dit tout en affichant un sourire angélique sur son visage, comme si il était l'être le plus doux au monde. Et c'est ce qu'il était quand il regardait sa bien aimée.

\- Bonjour, beau brun. Prêts pour recommencer une nouvelle vie?, Elle lui répond avec sa voix douce du matin, mais tout en étant un peu excitée.

\- Bien sur, je suis prête depuis déjà un mois ma chérie, il dit en s'approchant d'elle et en l'embrassant. On se lève?

\- Tu es sure que tu en as envie? On pourrait rester encore un peu, tous les deux?, elle dit en l'embrassent en retour, espérant le convaincre de partir pour un round de ce qu'ils savent si bien faire.

\- Mmmh, tu sais que j'adorerais, mais on a des personne à dire au revoir aujourd'hui. Stefan m'attend et Caroline et Bonnie t'attendent aussi. Désolé mais on se rattrapera un fois qu'on sera chez nous, après notre road trip, dit-il tout en l'embrassant une dernière fois et en se levant."

Ils avaient prévus de faire un road trip de mystic Falls à TriBeCa, New York. Ils avaient décidé cela après le mariage et la décision de partir avec Jo et Alaric. Ils partiront le soir à une seule voiture afin de passer du temps ensemble avant d'emménager. Elena était hésitante au début à cause de la grossesse de Jo, elle pensait que un voyage en avion était plus court et meilleure afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop malade pendant le trajet mais elle lui a assuré qu'elle n'était plus du tout malade et qu'elle pouvait supporter un trajet de beaucoup d'heures en voiture.

* * *

 _21 mai 2015 - Mystic Falls; 9 heures._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elena était au grill avec Bonnie et Caroline parlant de tout et de rien. Elle passait leur derniers moments ensemble. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance et se dire qu'elles ne se reverraient peut-être plus jamais, leurs brisaient le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas se séparait de ses meilleures amies, mais elle le devait. Si elle voulait vivre normalement, elle ne devait pas avoir contact avec un membre de la communauté surnaturelle. Il fallait qu'elle coupe tout ses liens avec eux. Garder contact avec une sorcière et une vampire serait trop dangereux. Cela lui brisait tellement le cœur, elle ne pourrait plus jamais passer de moments de complicité avec elles, elle ne pourrait plus tout leur confier. Elle aurait tellement voulue partager les moments de sa vie humaine avec elles mais cela était impossible.

"- Vous allez tellement me manquer les filles, vous n'avez pas idée, Elena ne pouvait pas contenir ses larmes devant ses deux meilleures amies.

\- Toi aussi 'Lena, ça va tellement nous manquer de t'avoir autour de nous tout les jours, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après tant d'années nous ne pourront plus jamais nous voir..., répond Caroline tout aussi bouleversée.

\- Tu es sure que tu ne pourras pas nous appeler de temps en temps, par exemple une fois par an? Ce ne sera peut-être pas dangereux.., dit Bonnie, voulant s'en assurer.

\- Vous savez quoi? Tous les 14 juillet, appelez moi à la cabine près de mon loft, à 17 heures 30 tapante et je répondrez. Mais n'en parlez pas à Damon, il est tellement paranoïaque à l'idée qu'un vampire voulant sa vengeance ou peut importe veulent nous retrouvez. Puis le remède coule dans ses veines, alors cela le rend doublement paranoïaque.

\- Bien sur, oh c'est géniale Elena ! Je penses pas que j'aurais pu m'empêcher de te retrouver là-bas si on n'aurait pas pu parler au moins une fois dans l'année. Et pendant ces coups de téléphone, je veux tout savoir. Ce qui tu fais, ce que tu deviens. Ta vie idyllique avec Damon, comment il fera sa demande, et oh mon dieu, le prénom de vos enfants ! S'exclame Caroline avec sa joir de vivre habituelle et sa manie de parler sans réfléchir.

\- Wow, dit Elena essayant de calmer Caroline, calme toi Care, on pense pas a ça pour l'instant.

\- Ah non? Questionne Bonnie, Vous êtes ensemble et amoureux depuis un bout de temps maintenant, puis cela fait un mois que vous êtes tout les deux humain, tu prends la pilule au moins?

\- Oui Bonnie, dit-elle en rigolant, je prends la pilule, puis même si on est ensemble depuis longtemps, on va déménager, je vais prendre un boulot, on doit prendre le temps de s'installer avant de penser à tout cela, tu comprends?

\- Oui, je comprends. Mais avec tout notre univers surnaturelle, j'en perds le sens de la vie réelle.

\- C'est bien pour ca qu'on doit s'en aller d'ici et de ne plus jamais revenir dans cette ville maudites, dit Elena en baissant la tête.

\- Oui, Elena... On comprends ne t'inquiète pas... Dit Bonnie en reversant quelques larmes.

Pendant ce temps, Damon est avec Stefan, buvant une verre de Bourbon, comme il le faisaient souvent. Même si Stefan est content pour son frère qui va commencer une vraie vie, il est triste de ne plus jamais le voir. Ces derniers siècles son frère avait juré de lui faire vivre une vie misérable mais ces 3 dernières années de retour à Mystic Falls ont beaucoup rapproché les deux frères. Ils se sont enfin retrouvé et le fait de le perdre encore une fois brise le cœur du jeune homme. Mais son frère est heureux et c'est tout ce qu'il importe. Le bonheur de son frère. C'est tout ce qu'il retenait Stefan d'arrêter Damon de partir.

"- Alors, c'est le grand jour, huh? Dit Stefan à Damon prenant un gorgée de Bourbon.

\- Ouaip, une nouvelle vie qui commence ! dit Damon avec le sourire au lèvres, tout ce qu'il fallait pour rassurer son frère.

\- Alors, il faut encore que tu emménage?

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère. Tout est déjà installé la-bas, mais ne le dis pas à Elena, c'est une surprise !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le secret est tenue, puis je n'ai pas à le garder si longtemps que ça, de toute façon...

Damon hésita un peu mais se lança:

\- Ecoute petit frère, je sais que je suis pas du genre à te parler de cette façon, mais merci. Merci de m'avoir supporter pendant un demi siècle, d'avoir supporter tout lez coups bas que j'ai pu te faire subir. Merci de n'avoir jamais arrêter de croire que je pouvais changer. Ces dernières années, on a été plus proche que jamais et je sais que de me voir partir encore, ça ne te fait pas si plaisir que ça. Juste merci, petit frère.

Stefan, un peu déboussolé, lui réponds:

\- De rien, je sais que je n'ai pas montré beaucoup de soutient envers votre décision d'être humain et de partir, mais je suis vraiment content pour vous. Vous allez me manquez, mais je vous souhaite que le meilleur. Vous le méritez, tout les deux.

En guise de réponse, Damon sourit, ne voulant pas montrer à son frère son coté "sensible".

* * *

 _21 mai 2015 - Mystic Falls; 12 heures._

C'était le moment. Le moment de dire au revoir. Tout les bagages étaient déjà dans la voiture. Tout le monde était là. Jo, Alaric, Elena et Damon. Ainsi que leur amis qui étaient là pour leur dire au revoir.

Caroline et Bonnie ne lâchaient pas Elena, elles essayaient tant bien que mal de garder un bonne face mais elles étaient très triste, et cela se voyait. Tout le monde s'embrassaient et se disaient au revoir. Jo et Alaric disaient au revoir à Stefan tandis que Elena serrait dans ses bras ses deux meilleures amies.

"- Prenez soins de vous les filles, n'oubliez pas notre promesse. Dit Elena qui se lâcha et commença à pleurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, 'Lena."

Puis Bonnie et Caroline se dirige vers Damon:

"- Tu as intérêt à prendre soins d'elle, ok ? Previens Caroline.

\- Oui, tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ! Je veux pas voir un de vous deux revenir au bout de deux ans, ok ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'arrivera pas ! Répond Damon, en regardant Elena en souriant."

Après sa petite conversation avec Bonnie et Caroline, Damon se dirige vers Elena qui disait au revoir à Stefan.

"- Lena, on doit partir maintenant, chérie. Si on veut être à New York pour 6 heures ! dit Damon doucement à Elena, tout en interrompant Stefan. Elle lui sourit et acquiesce.

Après les derniers au revoir, les 4 amis montent en voiture et c'est partit. Ils sont en route pour TriBeCa. Dans 6 heures, leur vie recommencera.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_

 _Désolé pour ces au revoir catastrophique. Je ne suis pas tellement douée pour les scène émotionnelle, mais dites moi ce que vous en avez penser ! Et si quelqu'un veut bien traduire cette fanfiction en anglais, ce serait le top! Je pourrais le faire mais mon anglais n'est pas parfait et cela me prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Bisous Bisous._


	2. Chapitre 2 - TriBeCa

_Chapitre 2: Hello TriBeCa._

 _21 mai 2015 - quelques part après Mystic Falls; 13 heures._

* * *

Après seulement une heure de route, Jo commençait a avoir faim alors les deux couples se sont arrêté quelques minutes afin de prendre un casse croute, mais ils ont aussitôt reprit la route puisque ils voulaient arrivé vers 18 heures afin d'être prêts pour l'ouverture du bar de Damon. Ils avaient déja prévue leur trajet, seulement 2 arrêts, un à Baltimore puis un autre à Philadelphie deux heures plus tard. S'étant levé tôt le matin même, Jo et Elena était à l'arrière endormie entre la pause casse croute et Baltimore. C'est alors presque trois heures et demi après être parti de Mystic Falls que le petit groupe s'arrête afin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Mais il n'est pas question de rester très longtemps dans chaque ville, la trajet est long tout de même.

Après avoir réveillé les filles, Damon et Alaric se dirige vers le magasin le plus proche afin de prendre des boissons pour les filles et surtout une boisson essentielle à la grossesse, apparemment. C'est ce que présume la jeune femme, mais les garçons se doutent bien que tout cela est un pretexte pour avoir une bonne boisson. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils reviennent avec tout ce que les filles avaient besoins. Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour les femmes qu'on aime, se disent les garçons. Après une petite pause, les deux couples reprennent la route. Prochain arret, Philadelphie.

Comme il y a deux heures avant le prochain arrêt, Jo et Damon ont échangé leur place afin d'être plus pret de leurs moitiés. Un cache est entre les sieges avant et arrière afin qu'ils aient tous un moment intime. Alaric et Jo parlaient à l'avant tandis que Damon et Elena était l'un contre l'autre à l'arrière entrain de se câliner. Ils parlaient de ce qu'il les attendait à TriBeCa, entre autre l'internat en chirurgie d'Elena. Elle stressait beaucoup à propos de ce boulot puisque ces dernières années, elle n'avait pas tellement pu se concentrer sur ses études à cause des histoires de vampires.

Après deux heures de routes, le groupe s'arrête à l'entrée de Philadelphie. Là-bas, ils n'y ont pas fait grand choses vu qu'ils étaient déjà un peu en retard. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà partis. Et enfin après encore un peu moins de deux heures de routes, ils étaient enfin arrivés. Pour eux quatre, New York n'est pas un endroit nouveaux pour eux puisqu'ils ont déjà visités la ville dans le passé. Arrivé dans le quartier de TriBeCa, ils se dirigent directement vers le loft qu'ils partageront à quatre le temps que Jo et Alaric trouvent une maison, n'aillant pas eu le temps de chercher une habitation car ils étaient en lune de miel.

* * *

 _Elena PDV._

Nous sommes enfin arrivés. Nous avons laissé notre ancienne vie à Mystic Falls et notre nouvelle vie commence ici, à partir de maintenant. Nous entrons enfin dans la rue où nous allons désormais habité. Seul Damon sait à quoi ressemble notre loft et à quelle endroit il se trouve alors nous le suivons à pied après avoir garé notre nouvelle voiture qu'il a acheté la semaine dernière. Après quelques minutes de marche, Damon s'arrête.

" - Et voilà, nous y sommes. Vous êtes prêt? dit Damon en nous montrant un petit jardin qui sert d'entrée au loft. Nous acquiescions, puis il mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la maison. Devant nous se trouve un intérieur hyper cosy, mignon. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage quand je vois toutes nos affaires déjà à leur place. Damon avait dût tout déplacer pendant le week-end que j'ai passé avec les filles il y a deux semaines.

\- Tu as fait tout ça? Je demande en regardant Damon avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres." Il me sourit aussi et me propose de rentrer alors je le fait et Alaric et Jo. Nous posons nos valises sur la sol et nous commençons à visiter. Damon, qui lui, connait déjà l'habitation, il me montre directement notre chambre. Elle est toute simple mais mon sourire ne descend pas de mes lèvres. Cette chambre sera le témoin de notre amour, le témoin du début de notre vie de couple. Il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour me faire sourire en ce moment, je l'avoue.

 _PDV du narrateur_  
 _21 mai 2015 - 20 heures 30; TriBeCa._

Après s'être installé, c'était enfin l'heure d'ouvrir le bar. Damon craignait que personne ne se pointerait au bar mais il a eu tord. Beaucoup de monde se sont pointés, curieux de connaitre les nouveaux habitants du loft à coté du bar qui appartenait auparavant a Monsieur Caille. C'était apparemment un monsieur pas très commode, alors les personnes habitués de ce bar voulait savoir si les nouveaux propriétaires était des gens biens. C'est en tout cas les rumeurs que racontez la jeune Brooke, avec qui Elena s'entendait déjà beaucoup. Damon, lui, discutait avec Enzo, le mari de la jeune femme.

Après quelques minutes, Damon demande le silence afin de se présenter aux clients présent.

" - Bon. Puisque je suis le nouveau propriétaire, les présentations sont de rigueurs ! Je m'appelle Damon, j'ai 24 ans, je suis arrivé il y a, à peine deux heures... Je viens d'une petite ville sans intêret. Je vous présente Elena, la femme de ma vie; dit-il en regardant Elena qui était à quelques mètres de lui. "

Beaucoup de médecins de l'hôpital d'à côté se réunisse dans le bar. Ces même personnes qui seront les supérieurs d'Elena dans un peu moins d'une semaine. Elle fera sa première garde le 28 mai et le 27 une soirée est organisée au bar afin que les internes se rencontrent avant leur première garde de 48 heures.

Damon continua son discours: "- J'aimerais vous présentez aussi mon meilleur ami, Alaric et sa femme, Jo ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée et qu'on vous verra tous à l'avenir !" Il leva son verre en guise de fin de discours et tout le monde bû une gorgée de la boisson qu'il pouvait avoir dans la main. Puis, les conversations continuèrent de bon train.

* * *

 _PDV Elena_.

De mon côté, je parlait toujours avec Brooke:  
"- Alors, toi et Damon, cela fait combien de temps? Me demande t-elle.  
\- Mmh, c'est compliqué... Mais on se connait depuis que je suis en première, mais on sort ensemble depuis que j'ai eu mon diplôme, je lui dit ne voulant pas trop en dire. Et toi, avec Enzo, comment ce passe le mariage?  
\- Assez mal... En public, on fait bonne figure, mais notre mariage ne rime à rien..  
Je vois une larme se perler sur sa joue alors je lui propose d'aller dans un endroit plus calme afin de parler, elle accepta. Nous allons donc dans le couloir qui sépare le bar de notre loft. Nous nous asseyons sur le sol et elle reprend la parole:  
"-Je sais qu'on se connait à peine, mais au moins tu m'écoutes toi. On se connait depuis seulement une heure et tu m'as montré plus d'intérêt que Enzo ne l'a fait depuis la fin de notre lune de miel..."  
Je l'écoute attentivement.  
"-J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se préoccupe plus de moi et je vois bien que je ne l'intéresse pas. Je te dis ça aussi parce que j'aimerais savoir comment tu fais... Damon et toi avec l'air d'être fou l'un de l'autre... Comment vous faites ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...Je sais juste que Damon m'aime et que je l'aime aussi et que jamais je n'ai eu ou je n'aurais de doute sur l'amour qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Si vous êtes fait pour finir ensemble, c'est ce qu'il va se passer mais si vous n'êtes pas faits pour cela, vos chemins se sépareront et vous trouverez la personne qui vous convient à tout les deux. Par contre, si tu penses que votre mariage mérite d'être sauvé, bats-toi pour que votre couple marche. Dit lui ce que tu ressent et si il veut lui aussi sauver ce que vous avez, il fera tout pour que votre mariage ne tombe pas à l'eau. C'est tout ce que tu as a faire, bats-toi. Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un petit garçon, alors pensez à lui, il a besoin de ses parents..." , je finis de parler et je vois sur son visage un petit sourire.

"- Merci Elena... Ça me redonne un peu d'espoir ce que tu me dit là... Et vous, vous avez pensé à avoir un enfant?, Elle me demande et un sourire ce dessine également sur mon visage.

\- Oui, on en a parler il y a quelques mois, mais c'était avant qu'on décide de partir... Alors, je ne veux pas le brusquer et lui en parler pour l'instant... J'attend qu'on soit bien installé.."

Après notre petite conversation, nous retournons à l'intérieur du bar et je rejoins Damon qui sert les personnes qui se présentent au bar et Brooke rejoins Enzo. Damon me regarde, concerné:

"- Alors, vous faisiez quoi?

\- Oh rien de spécial, on en faisait que parler... Et toi?

\- Rien de très intéressent non plus..." Quand il me dit ça, je sent dans sa voix qu'il ne me dit pas tout et que sa conversation avec le jeune homme était beaucoup plus intéressante qu'il voulait me dire... Mais je n'ai pas voulu m'embêter avec cela tout de suite.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée fut calme, nous avons fait beaucoup de rencontres. Je sent qu'on va bien se plaire ici... Vers deux heures du matin, nous avons décida de fermé le bar afin d'aller nous coucher. Nous avons eu un grand trajet donc nous sommes très fatigués.

Nous sommes dans notre chambre. Après avoir mis mon haut de pyjama pour dormir, je e couche et attend que Damon vienne me rejoindre. Il se place à coté de moi et me donne un petit bisous sur le nez. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il me parle de notre conversation que l'on avait pas finis:

"-Alors, cette Brooke? Elle est comment?

\- Toute gentille, mais elle n'a pas tellement confiance en elle... Elle peur pour son mariage..

\- Mmh, intéressent... "

Je le regarde, préoccupée.

"-Attend, tu sais quelque chose?

\- Hum... oui mais je peut rien te dire, bébé.

\- Ah non? Depuis quand on se cache des choses?

\- C'est quelque chose que Enzo m'a confié... et je préfère ne rien dire avant qu'il ne lui dise à elle.

\- Tu me fais peur...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne nous concerne pas... " il rigole et me dit: "A peine on en a finis avec les drames à propos des vampires, on en a des nouveaux, mais avec des problèmes humains... normaux... Çà fait du bien !

"- J'avoue que ca fait du bien d'avoir de parler de choses normaux...

\- Bon, on dort? " J'acquiesce .

\- Mh, je t'aime..

-Je t'aime aussi, mon coeur..."

Et après un dernier bisou, nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur: Je ne suis tellement pas contente de ce chapitre... Il faisait beaucoup mieux dans ma tête! Sinon, le prochain update sera une présentation des personnages de Brooke et Enzo, ainsi que d'autres personnes importante à l'histoire.**


End file.
